Darkened Hope
by Koniko-chan
Summary: A new light on our favorite story, Nakago rules the modern world and Miaka and Yui are on the run, but where are the rest of the senshi?
1. darkened hope

Author's notes: Hi guys! I really hope you guys like this, I thought of this as I was writing it. It just sort of came to me and filled the paper. Oh Thanks to Ryuen for the tip, Truth be told the original was spaced I have know idea how it became a huge paragraph, but thank you for pointing that out.  ^_^V

Disclamer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, even though I'd love to buy it, I've got, uhhhh a piece of…. Lint? Will that do?

Darkened Hope 

The fire crackled as another log snapped in the flame, as the red and yellow blaze danced with the blue tip highlights and the black center leading into the inferno. A small trickle of smoke gracefully twisted and turned in the air as it escaped the burning woodpile, into the night.

The night air was enough to chill anyone to the bone. A chill went up her spine as she shivered.

The woods were dark, the only things visible were a few silhouettes and the few pebbles that were scattered on the ground around the makeshift fire pit, they glinted in it's light. 

Her brown eyes centered on the flame as she watched its movements as it continued it's hypnotic dance.  The flames flickered as they moved, crackling, slightly warming the cold air around it. Just then an unseen breeze whipped threw the flames, "Come… Come… Summon me Susaku no Miko… Come… Hayaku…Hayaku…" a deep voice seemed to beckon as it faded away into the night. 

"Miaka… Miaka… Miaka!" a feminine voice called.

"huh?" Miaka's eyes unclouded and snapped open. "Yui?" she asked sleepily.

Yui's blue eyes flashed with concern, "Miaka, I've been shaking you for hours, I was getting worried. Don't scare me like that!" she lightly chided

"Sorry Yui…" Miaka lowered her head in shame.

"Now, now, Miaka." Yui said lightly as she patted her on the back "don't trouble yourself with it. We should try and get some sleep though…"

Miaka just numbly nodded as she and Yui crawled back into their sleeping bags. "Good night Yui…"

"Good night Miaka." Yui yawned as she closed her eyes.

Miaka was about to do the same when the voice called again, "Summon me..." she just closed her eyes tight and then relaxed into sleep.

The next morning the sun was up, and casting its golden glow shined down on the two figures. The fire had long sense died out leaving only ashes behind it. Yui had awoken not too long ago and was rolling up her tattered sleeping bag, she looked over at Miaka and up at the woods, and Miaka was sleeping so peacefully it was a shame to wake her back into this nightmare, but then a rumbling sounded of distant thunder, birds flew, trees shook, and a trumpet filled the air.

"Miaka!" Yui cried as she raced toward her she had to wake her up now!

"Chocolate…" Miaka murmured.

Yui sweated bullets time was of the essence. The bushes rattled and Yui looked up to come face to face with "Nakago…" she breathed out.

_To be continued…      _


	2. Almost got away

            Authors note: sorry guys I know it took me forever, sad thing is I've had this written on paper a week after I posted the 1st chapter, but I got a little busy, he, he sorry. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Ashley, may she get out of the hospital soon ^_^ Hope you guys like it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, even though I'd love to buy it, I've got, uhhhh a piece of…. Lint? Will that do?

Darkened Hope Chapter 2 

Yui kneeled next to Miaka, as she stared wide-eyed up at the army surrounding 

them in front of a blond haired man. They were all raggedy and unshaven, brutes. They 

all sneered at the girls, as a few chuckled at this no so good situation. Then her eyes fell 

upon the blond, he had a purplish blue cape, a finally pressed white shirt, with blue scalily armor, adorning his chest and sides of his robe. 'So this is lord Nakago…'

            Miaka was still completely oblivious, still staying completely out of it in a peaceful sleep. "Potato chip…" she whispered as she rolled over and started to nibble on her sleeve.

            "So you are two who dare to oppose me?" Nakago asked silkily. He approached the two girls walking forward; the guards parting slightly to let him threw before they encircled them. His blue eyes locked with Yui's. He frowned for a second before it melted away from his face. "You will soon learn your place…" he trailed off. Yui stifled a gulp. Nakago then gracefully turned his back on the two and exited the circle, "Bring them." He commanded as he mounted his horse.

            The guards grinned as they began to close in on the girls.

            Yui looked up in horror as the guards moved closer and closer. "He, he, he, he…" they evilly chuckled. As they saw Yui's fear their eyes widened with pleasure.

            Miaka began to toss and turn in her sleep, "no… where'd it go…"

            The guards continued to advance on the girls, completely oblivious to Miaka's mumbling. When the guards were just about to grab Yui, Miaka bolted up right, "GIVE ME MY FOOD BACK!" she shouted, as she popped up letting her tattered and torn sleeping bag fall lifelessly to the ground. The end result was a few very surprised guards falling over or jumping back a few feet in alarm. Yui seeing the opportunity grabbed Miaka's hand and proceeded to run for it.  "Huh?" Miaka yawned out, "morning Yui…" she slurred out as she stumbled along after her, "What's all the commotion?" 

            "No time to explain now Miaka! JUST RUN!" Yui called out to her as she continued to drag her along for the ride.

            The stampede of soldiers chasing them continued to fallow, unfortunately for them, however, the girls were getting ahead, and something would have to be done.

            Miaka glanced back over her shoulder before picking up the pace. "Yui go that way! To the tree…" Miaka whispered as her eyes fell upon a hallowed out tree. It was an older tree towering high, meeting all of its friends in the sky above them. The base of the tree opened just enough that some one could crawl in. After all in running match with Nakago's guards they could only win while adrenaline lasts.  

            Yui gave a small nod as the two girls quickly ducked inside. The tree reeked of moistly mold. Both girls covered their noses with their hands as they greedily gasped for air. However, when the sound of running feet came by both Yui and Miaka held their breath taking quite gasps of breath when absolutely necessary. 

            Soon the sound of running feet died down somewhat only to be replaced with several shouts. "Find them! Lord Nakago wants them taken alive!"

            The guards began to comb the area looking everywhere. They searched behind trees, bushes, and rocks; they were not going to escape. 

            Miaka looked cautiously out of the little hole to see three sets of boots all standing still as the rest of the anarchy raced by. The stench of the mold was really beginning to get to her as she continued to watch.

            As she continued to watch slowly the pairs of muddy booted feet seemed to march and scatter off in some unknown direction. 

            Time ticked by slowly, till Miaka turned to look at Yui, she gave a nod as both girls quickly crawled out, and took quite a few deep breaths trying to purify their lungs of the reek that they had breathed in, from inside the tree. "You ok-" Miaka coughed out "a-hut Yui?" 

            "a-hu-yeah, you?" Yui whispered between coughs.

            Miaka nodded her head in response. Just then a large unsightly hand swung into her vision, just before her mouth had been clamped shut, and she had been swung bandit style over his shoulders. "Moumi-wan!" she tried to call out as the guards started to whisk her away. She gave a desperate look toward her friend who was in a similar position as she struggled in her captor's arms; just before one hard whack to the head rendered her unconscious.

To be continued… 


	3. Living Nightmear

Authors Notes: sorry guys my caught a virus, so I finally was able to type again, for a bit, anyway hoping my computer is fixed soon, so I can give you more, but hey happy belated holidays. ^_^  

Disclaimer: Sorry once again I whish I owned it but Watase-sama beat me to the copy right, just because I got the story idea from her stuff doesn't mean I couldn't try and copyright it myself, right? -_-;;; any way I don't own the charters and some ideas you know the drill. 

Chapter 3

Living Nightmare

            'Click… Click…' 'What's that noise…?' 'Click…' "uhhh.." Miaka let out a grown, pain coursed threw her body, as it slid over the icy cobble stone floor.  There was a cool metal resting on her wrists, and a thick itchy tight object around her legs. Shaking her head slightly she barely opened her eyes, just enough to see. There was a grimy, moist, hairy thing clutching the back of her shirt collar. Turning her head as far as she could, all she could make out was some kind of armor, where had she seen that before? 'Oh yeah… those bad men had them… what were they called again? Ummm oh yeah, guards!' She would have continued her groggy thoughts had the floor kept going straight, however now it seemed to dip down, deeply over, and over again each time it did a bump lay there to greet her poor sore body on it's way down. With each drop a yelp of anguish escaped her lips, and each was rewarded by a sharp slap to the face, and a deep foul laugh, that echoed off the walls down to where ever the growing darkness was leading them. 

            At the bottom of the stairs a thick silver door lay with a small light bulb hanging above it casting a brilliant glow against the shadows. Soon the door dropped out of her sight, and finally the stairs came to an end. Beeping noises mixed with the soft tap of buttons being pushed, before a loud buzz echoed threw out the room. The ground was different here, still hard and cold, but slightly different somehow… the top was covered with a thin layer of dirt. The guards continued to drag her; there was a little light but not much. The stench was appalling. All Miaka could make out was a incredibly long set of cell blocks, that no one appeared to be in any of them … yet.

            Suddenly they stopped. Miaka held her breath what was going to happen to her? One guard marched over to her his boots clicking on the floor. Leisurely he stooped down and pulled out a knife. Miaka paled at the site. The guards just grinned as they snickered at her misfortune.  "Don't worry, just be quite and you won't get hurt…" he said in a deadly whisper. Her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't even scream if she had wanted, she was so terrified that it just died in her throat. Her breath quickened as he leaned closer to her legs and placing the knife under the rope he cut it with one quick stroke. He smiled once more and started to lean closer to her, when her leg flung up and hit him dead center. The guards face contorted as his hands shot to cover the injured area joined by the sound of his groaning.

            The other two guards quickly dashed over to Miaka and had her on her feet and unhand cuffed in a flash. The next thing Miaka knew she was tossed in to a cell. She landed with a thud, "Ummhm." She whimpered out as a burning pain shot threw her body once more. The smell was ten times worse in the cell than before, it made her eyes water.

            There was a squeaking sound, Miaka weakly looked up, then a bang ricocheted threw out the cellblock, as her cell door was slammed shut.  "That's what you get for messing with us, and standing against lord Nakago!" one guard shouted.

            "Yeah!" came a slightly squeakier voice from behind the other two. Then laughing the two guards helped the third down the cellblocks, back to the door, where the buzz reverberated back to where Miaka lay, as the guards exited and the lights extinguished with their passing. 

            Miaka laid there quietly, sniffling a sob, "Yui… where are you, what's happened to you… Yui…" she hoarsely whispered out into the pitch black dark of her current room. 

            Her words echoed back at her, 'Yui… Yui…" Finally exhausted she laid her head on the dirt floor and closed her still teary eyes.

To be continued…

(AN) no she's not dieing! ^_~V 

I'll add more as soon as possible, there are lots more written they just need to be typed.


	4. You

Author's notes: hey guys here's chapter 4! I would like to thank Kitty Lynne, for the tip on formatting, and the good news is my computers all better now! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter it mostly highlights Yui, just special for all those who asked. Also thank to all of those who have reviewed it is always a pleasure to read them, and those of you who read and don't review I hope you're enjoying it as well. ^_~b 

Chapter 4

You…

            It was soft… and warm… Yui rolled over as she continued to rest from her induced sleep. "ummm…" she murmured, as she snuggled against her pillow ruffling her blond hair in the process. However, grimy, harsh hands began to genially shake her.  "No… Miaka, we don't have to leave yet…" Yui breathed out. The reply she received was too be shaken again, but harder this time. "huhh" she gasped as she popped up in the bed. One hand shot to her chest to lay protectively over her startled heart, and the other curled around the silk sheet. 'Silk Sheet?' the realization finally dawned on her, 'these were sheets… in a real bed… silk none the less… When was the last time Miaka or I slept in a real bed? Weeks? Months? No more along the year range would be correct.' After all they were lucky to have their sleeping bags out in the wild. 

Yui gazed at the room while she thought, it was beautifully furnished, all in blue tones, featuring blue dragons, they were practically everywhere. The walls were a mid-ocean blue with a long scaly dragon painted on it encircling the entire room. And all the furniture, virtually blended into the walls for they were painted to fit exactly into the design on the walls that they went to. 

She glanced down at her self to see that over her normal clothes an ornate, silk, blue, robe with that dragon on it. 'I wonder what the dragon is… A family crest perhaps?' she pondered.

"Hey girl!" a very masculine voice shouted. Yui slowly raised her gaze to the guard. "Time to get up, Nakago-sama wishes to speak with you…" he said a little softer than before. Yui slowly swung her feet over the side of the bed and glancing nervously once more at the guard; she easily slid off the soft, slick, sheets. Her bare feet delicately lowered to the floor, where she found a pair of slippers waiting for her. The floor was made to form a dragon, it's head in the center of the room and the corner where the bed rested was positioned in the hand of the dragon. It almost seemed like the dragon possessed the bed and any occupants it contained. 

The guard gently led her to a vastly upholstered armchair. Like everything else in the room, it was blue, but the top cushion was fashioned like the dragon's head to over look the occupant. The floor around the chair was just like that of the bed's, a scaly hand with long claws at the end of each finger all three spread out as to hold the chair.  

"Your seat Milady…" The guard said with a slight bow, was he mocking her? Yui couldn't quite tell, but cautiously she moved over and took the seat. 

As she sat down in the incredibly comfortable chair, a thought popped into her mind, 'I must be dreaming after all, where's… Miaka!' Her head snapped towards the guard, "Where's my friend!?" she demanded as she crossed her arms and a fire leapt into her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The thrown room was quite massive, the front doors were made of cedar and had Nakago's face carved into them, they stood about 10 feet tall and 8 feet wide; they stood at least a mile away from the thrown it self. To cover the expansion, a velvet blue carpet started from the doors and went all the way up to the thrown. On the walls there hung blue tapestries some featuring Nakago, and others showing a blue dragon, and in between each one, rested a weapon of some kind. A sword, an axe, a bow, a whip, and a staff are just a few examples. Finally there are three stairs that lead up to the thrown. The out side of the thrown, was blue sapphire garnished with scales of emerald wrap around and up the sides of the chair to form a dragon's head slightly higher that where Nakago's head rested. It had its mouth opened, with teeth of peal, and eyes of ruby to stair out menacingly at all stand before it. The claws on its hand and inside of the nostrils were etched in ebony. The left arm rest had a holder for a whip built in where one now resided. The inside of the chair was soft cerulean, sown in a diamond quilt pattern. 

            On the lower right side of the Thrown was a golden statue of Seiryu, and on the even lower left side, rest a pair of shackles against the wall, two for the hands, and two for the legs. 

            Nakago grinned at the guard who knelt before him, "What do you have to report?" he asked monotonly, as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

            The guard kept his eyes on the smooth, onyx, floor, as he replied,  "The girl awakens sir." 

            "I see…" Nakago fingered his chin thoughtfully. Then he elegantly stood up and   strode passed the guard and out of the room.

            Nakago continued to walk at his usual mid-pace down the halls. They were of dark cobblestone, and the ceiling curved into an arch. On the left many windows were arranged, they looked out to the East. There it showed a enormous  garden full of all sorts of flower's all of them blue and sun could be seen just setting casting an Ouray of colors through out the sky. And barely visible, smack dab in the center was a statue of himself, forever to stand in stone. The Nakago statue was fully dressed in his Shogun out fit with his foot stepping on the neck of a battered phoenix his hand resting on the hull of his sword. 

            On the right wall of the passage rest blue tapestries like that of the one's in the thrown room.  Nakago chuckled to himself as he passed into another hallway, this would be fun… As he neared his destination he could hear, angry and flustered shouts. He halted by the door and listened. "Where is she!? Where's Miaka?! Answer me!"  At the moment Nakago choose to open the door. 

            Yui froze in her place with surprise; she had been interrogating the guard and was in the mist of wrapping her hands around his throat and shaking the information out of him when of all people, '_he'_ stepped into the room. 

            Nakago looked at the sight with displeasure as a hint of a frown formed on his lips. Especially when his eyes landed on the guard who's hands where lying on his sword hull. "Leave us." He said with a slightly sharper edge than usual. 

            The guard started to sweet bullets, "h-hai." He shakily consented as he bowed and zipped out of the room. Nakago's eyes slightly trailed the man as he rushed past, and as soon as he was out of sight, a  'snap' rang out from Nakago's figures. A yelp rang out and then there was silence, as Nakago closed the door. 

            Yui finally let her arms fall as she stared at the Monster in front of her… If he would do that to one of his own men… what has he done with Miaka, and what is he going to do to me…' she shook her head slightly to clear those thoughts from her mind as she straightened up and re-crossed her arms in defiance as a smaller blaze returned to her eyes, 'I can't let him think I will break so easily, I've got to stay strong…'

 Satisfied that the guard had been handled Nakago fixed his cold eyes on Yui., 'She's breaking too fast…' he assessed as his locked eyes with her shocked gaze but then to his pleasant surprise she  regained her composure. ' How cute… she's not going to give in yet after all…'

            "Nakago! Where's Miaka!? I swear if you hurt her-" She demanded

            "Clam your self…" he cut her off in his emotionless voice. "So Miaka is her name…" Yui stifled a look of horror, as she realized she just might have helped him in some way. "Do you have one also…"

            Yui held her glare as spat out, "Like I'm telling you anything! Nakago!" With that said she averted her eyes, she had herd stories of Nakago's power and hoped that he couldn't see into ones soul and thoughts…

            Nakago frowned, "you disappoint me…" he said emotionlessly as he slowly stepped towards her.

            Yui was not going to let him see how intimidated she was by this. She slowly raised her head forcing herself to stay clam. 

            Nakago smirked at his pray, as he slowly closed in step by step, he then pulled his whip out and wrapped it around his hands and pulled it taught with each stride causing a 'Snap' to sound throughout the room. 'This will be fun… just like one of those annoying yellow birds I keep around, all you have to do is put enough pressure on it and it breaks. No one disrespects me and lives…'  "Come." He commanded as he snapped the whip once more. He watched her closely as he advanced on her and delighted in any twinge or shutter of fear that flashed across her face. "Come" he commanded again.

            Yui shuddered with each crack of the whip, 'soon that thing would be used on me…' She turned her head away with fear, when she found courage that she never knew she capable of before, and a new Strength seemed to leap with in her, "no…" Yui said softly as she turned her face to lock eyes with Nakago. Her face seemed to be set in stone with a determined yet defiant glare. "I'm not going anywhere…" she said in a deadly whisper, as a slight blue aura outlined her form. 

            Nakago's eyes widened in surprise, every dragon in the room's eyes glowed with seething anger and a bright blue mark faintly appeared on her forehead… "you…' he whispered as his whip tumbled to the floor.

To be continued….


	5. Lost in the Dark

Authors notes: hey guys here's chapter 5! I have 10 reviews now! I'm a double digit! ^___^V Thanks guys! It's all my wonderful readers that keep me working to get these out as soon as possible. Anytime I'm ready to call it a day I read my feedback and remember that you all are waiting for it, so I should keep going. (Even those of you who don't review, I know your there, and I thank you for reading ^_^) I had this posted a few days ago for about 5 minuets, but I disided that I was cheating you by rushing it so I revised it and it's all better ^_^ Kouji fans please don't kill me I plans for later, you'll just have to trust me and see. ^_^ At last we see the senshi! 

I don't own FY you know the drill

Chapter 5

Lost in the Dark

            Whack, whack, whack, a hammer hit the metal peg in place. Satisfied with his handy work the little stout man gave a nod of his head and turned to the now gathering crowd "People of Koran! I have delivered the latest decree from his highness the Emperor!" Then he quickly scampered off to go and put up more scrolls announcing the Emperor's decree.

            The crowd quickly encircled it; it was a mixture of hair wrapped in buns, and a diverse array of colored material headgear. (AN: what would you really call something like that anyway, they didn't have bandanas, scratches head)  all crowding, shoving and pushing their way to the front, trying to be one of the first to read it, or those who were illiterate, were hoping too get close enough to hear it when someone else reads it. The commotion could be heard for miles as the crowd grew larger, and the commotion heightened. 

            Just then a young man in a blue Chinese robe, with a braid of black hair raced up to the front of the crowd, each stride exposing the red lining on the underside of his robe. As soon as he broke through to the front, he stood just so he covered the scroll, and shouted, " For one silver talent I'll read the Emperor's decree, Step right up!" The crowd's response was less than friendly, as they roared with anger at this idiot who dared to block the scroll from them. Tamahome looked at the less than pleased group and was about to try and clam them when a rugged looking peasant approached him, shuffling her bear feet on the ground. 

            "Would you please… read it for me…" she asked softly she couldn't have been older than ten years old. Tamahome pictured his little sisters at home who were better off than this girl that stood before him now. The gathering had crept closer and was starting to surround the child and him. Quickly turning around he skimmed the scroll and grabbed the kid as he ducked. The mob engulfed them from sight in a moment. Tamahome easily crawled through it and made a brake for it as soon as they were out of sight he stopped and put the child down.

            "Sorry about that." Tamahome apologized then knelt down to her level " Basically that scroll read that the Emperor is searching for the legendary Susaku Senchi." He smiled at the child as she nodded and held out her coin. "No." he said softly as he took the coin and opening her hand put her coin as well as a few gold talents back into it. "You need this more that I." And with that he got up winked and poked his head around the corner. He could see the mob looking for him chuckling he stuck his tongue out at them, and was about to walk away when a choirs of yells rose up and came charging after him.  

            "Get him! Don't let him get away!" they yelled as they dashed after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tasuki was having a drink with some of his men at Mount Rekka. Well he was having a drink anyways, and so were his men, he was just in a different room. But then again that's Tasuki, ever sense the day he killed Ekan in his rage and reclaimed the boss's chair, he never fully recovered from the blow of Kouji's death. He could remember that day so clearly… He took another drink, "Damn Fri'gin memories" he spat as he took another drink of his sake. It's not like the drinks ever did any good, for only two things had consumed him since it happened, the first was seeing that day replay over and over in his mind, he relived it all the time, and the second was take revenge, on everyone. He poured and downed another cup of sake.

            Just then a knock came to the door. "What the 'ell do ya want!?" Tasuki shouted and threw his cup at the door, "can't ya leve a fella' to his drink'in?!" 

            The door opened and the bandit stepped inside and handed a scroll for Tasuki to inspect. "um, sir we thought you might want to see this…" he said nervously.

            Tasuki just ignored him as he skimmed the contents of the parchment. "A reward ee? 'll handle this one… personally. Now GO!"  The bandit quickly retreated from the room closing the door behind him. "ummm yes even the emperor will pay…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Chiriko smiled to himself as the red couch made it's way to the palace, even at an age so young he was able to pass the government official's exam all that had to be done now was present himself to the emperor and pray to Susaku that he is pleased with him enough to sign the document allowing him to achieve his dream. Hopefully his age of 15 wouldn't bother him too much…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tasuki grinned as he looked over the palace courtyard, getting in would be too easy. "Yer watch'in me up 'air Kouji?"  he whispered softly as he started to jump from roof top to roof top, when a kasa appeared before him and a smiling monk rose out of it. "Stealing's not very nice no da." He said as an extremely surprised Tasuki skidded to to a stop and slid off the slanted roof.

            "Shhhhhhiiiiiittttttttt!" he screamed   as her slid down and landed right on top of a collection of red armor clad soldiers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hotahori was sitting in front of his mirror getting ready to go out and sort through all of the commoners that would be parading in, hopefully other four Susaku seven would be among them. He sighed again as he finished pinning his hair up in his bucket style crown, he just couldn't believe how beautiful he was. At that moment a knock sounded from the door. "Your highness, there's a considerable crowd gathering in the palace court yard, I thought you'd like to know."

            "Yes thank you I'll be out in a moment." He replied as he glanced at himself on more time before rose to leave. As he gracefully walked into the hall the musical sound of cussing reached his ears. 

            "Keep yer fuk'in hands off a me ya shit heads!"

            Hotahori just sighed in frustration as he trudged off to go see what the commotion was; this was going to be a very long day.

            Once Hotahori arrived, he was greeted with the sight of a firey orange haired man clad in a black jerken and complete with tessen cursing and struggling with some of his very wary guards. "All right ya Bastards!" he shouted as he ripped his arm free from the guards and grabbed hold of his tenssen as he elbowed a guard in the face, "Rekka Shien!" he yelled with a swing of his arm, and to the amassment of all fire leapt out of it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            Out in front of the palace at the main gate a large crowd had gathered. Tamahome looked around, he had finally escaped the mob that had been perusing him; however seeing this host of people was beginning to dash his hopes of reserving the reward for reveling himself. Quickly and as carefully as he could Tamahome worked his way up to the front, just as the guard opened the gate.

            The masses stampeded in and any instructions the guard had said was lost in the roar of the crowd.

            Tamahome just grinned he was the first one in, but he didn't know where he was suppose to go… That was when he first realized that he had lost the rest of the group in his rush he had taken a wrong turn somewhere… 'Great…' he thought, 'now I'm lost in the palace, and if I end up in the wrong area, then…' he shivered as he pressed on, he had to hear the crowd eventually right?

            As he wandered he came to a wide-open area and poked his head out just in time to hear, "Rekka Shien!" and get toasted with Tasuki's flame. This did not improve Tamahome's day in the slightest. Angrily Tamahome lunged at the unsuspecting Tasuki tackling him to the ground, his ogre sign glowing.

            "You Idiot! Why'd you flame me!" he shouted as the brawl continued. 

            The guards taking full advantage quickly jumped the brawling boys and about hour, and ten unconscious men later, both were in custody.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hotahori looked at all of the occupants of the room around him, on his right next to his thrown was the royal healer Mitsukake, clad in his red healing robe. On his left was his courtesan Nuriko. And before them were the two troublemakers, and a small child.  

            The thrown room was in red tones, with a hard floor, that had dark red diamond shapes running across it on top of a lighter red. The walls were draped with tapestries, and yellow cord, a very exquisite sight. Though out the entire room sweet incense flourished and flowed dispatching it's intoxicating sent into the air.

            Hotahori's gaze first feel on the child, he must have been about 15 and wore green robes fit for a government official, his eyes held a depth of unimaginable intelligence for one so young. Hotahori beckoned him forward, Chiriko approached and bowed before the Emperor. 

              "Your highness, I have come to ask you to please sigh my form from the test allowing me to become one of your government officials, if I please your highness." Chiriko said softly from his kneeling position.

Hotahori just nodded and motioned for the boy to rise, "I shall, but not now, we shall certify you properly later this evening." 

Chiriko smiled and nodded with a smile as he rose from the floor and walked to the left hand wall to wait.

Hotahori then turned his gaze back to his two troublemakers; they were an absolutely ridiculous sight with them both hog-tied and gagged, and their symbols blazing, as red as their faces.  "un-tie them…" you could practically hear the regret in his voice when he gave the command, witch only provoked them even more. As soon as the gags were off the room was so full of profanity and chatter that Hotahori finally getting annoyed motioned for the gags to be put back on them once more.

Hotahori was losing his patients, so turning to look at the two seething annoyances he commanded, "You will be quiet unless asked something. Release them." Satisfied with that he watched as the two were untied and presented to him. The last thing he expected however was for Tasuki to come charging at him full speed. "Like Hell I will!" he shouted as he jumped ready to strike. However before he could do any harm Tasuki felt someone reach up and quickly yank him down to the floor.

Tamahome quickly tacked him as soon as the bandit had hit the floor. "What do you think you're doing!?" Tamahome hissed as they struggled.

The guards looked nervously at one another, not too sure what to do after all the leader of the Mount Rekka bandits was a Susaku senshi, what could they do?

Half an hour later both Tamahome and Tasuki were knelling before the Emperor heads bowed in 'shame' as Nuriko stood behind them, to insure that they both behaved

'Damn that broad is f'in strong she might'a take'en my frigin arm off if she'd a even pulled a little harder.' Tasuki thought silently as he favored his injured arm. 'Well at least she got that bastard too.' A smug smile appeared on his face with that thought.

Hotahori glanced at Chiriko and beckoned him to fallow him and gave a nod to Nuriko who nodded back and nudged Tamahome and Tasuki slightly forward. Then the group walked down the halls to the Emperor's privet chambers. 

Once there Hotahori took Chiriko's test scroll and began to look it over, Chiriko watched with bated breath as his liege read all of his answers over. 'Please let him like them…' he thought over and over again.

Tasuki glanced at Tamahome, 'in a way he reminds me of Kouji and I when we first met, we were always'a fight'en and finally the boss told us, that we betta stop fight'en and get'a'long. Eventually we became' best friends…' he narrowed his eyes at him, and before Nuriko could do anything Tasuki was no longer where he had been before. 

"What the-" Nuriko exclaimed as she looked frantically around for the firy haired bandit only to see that Tamahome was also missing now "Your highness!" she cried

On the other side of the room Tasuki was quariling with Tamahome again, but this time he pulled his tenssen out. "Rekka Shien!" he cried as the room filled with fire, Tamahome was once again scorched, but a little bit of it hit Chiriko's rode exposing a red Kanji on his foot. Everyone stopped and looked with shock at the 15 year old.

Hotahori put the stamp barring his name down, "you know I can't sigh that now, not until your duty to the priest is past." He said softly.

"I know…" Chiriko whispered sadly

At that moment the royal advisers came in, "Your highness," they said as the bowed.

"Was the last member of the Susaku seven among those who came?" he asked exitedly.

            "We're afraid not your highness, not a one of them were Susaku senshi." They said softly lowering their heads.

"I see… don't worry, we'll find him next-"

Just then a familiar kasa appeared. "Need a hand na no da?" the blue haired monk asked as he popped out of the hat. 

Chiriko glanced over "you wouldn't happen to be the seventh member are you?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes I am, Chichiri no da. I'm pleased to meet you all na no da." He said with a bow.

Hotahori smiled, while Tasuki let his mouth drop open, "but-but yer the guy from' the roof!"

"That's right no da." He said cheerfully

Tasuki shook his head then turned to Hotahori, "Can I 'get some sake 'round 'ere?" he asked brushing the incident off, what he needed right now was to get good and drunk.

Hotahori sweat dropped, "If it will keep you from picking any more fights then you may." He said exasperated.

  Tasuki nodded in agreement, anything for sake, and soon he was happily drinking away while the other five members gathered around Hotahori to discuss what to do next. 

He was just taking his third swig when a red light flashed and the bottle dropped to the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miaka 's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted with darkness. Slowly sitting up she looked around her to see nothing. Miaka lifted her hand and touched her face; she couldn't even see her own hand. Turning her head around once more she finally saw some tiny bulbs of red light, shinning in the distance. She couldn't help but look at them; after all it was the only light anywhere to be seen. She shook her head and lowered it to look at what felt like a dirt floor.  Just then a loud rumbling escaped from her stomach; Miaka gingerly placed a hand on it in response. "hummm I wonder if there's anything to eat around here…" she said softly. With that thought in mind she began to fumble around in her pocket till she felt something slick and flat. "It's gum!" she whispered excitedly as she quickly pulled it out only to discover that the wrapper was empty. Sadly looking down she gave a small sigh, "I wish Yui were here…" she whispered out into the darkness. 

            Her body was awfully sore from all the events that had taken place earlier, but she could still move around. Raising her head once more to look at the red lights, she locked on to one. It was strange just looking at the light was comforting, it seemed to drive away all of her confusion, worry, hunger, fear, and loneliness and just fill her with a sense of peace. Even though the darkness was maddening just looking at that light let her know… know? Know what? Her large brown eyes began to glaze over, as a deep voice seemed to call, "Summon me… Suzaku no miko… haiyaku… haiyaku…" A red light flashed from the back of her cell, and then it faded once more to the complete darkness. "Awww Fuck… whe'd my sake go? Damn darkness…." He mumbled as he started to search around the dark floor, when he tripped over something sending him face first into the bars. A 'Ding' and a yelp echoed through out the dungeon. "What the 'ell?!" he yelled as he peeled himself off the cell door. Finally annoyed, he pulled forth his tenssen  "rekka shine." He whispered as a tiny flame hovered above the metal fan. Casting a magnificent glow throughout the entire room like a lighthouse in darkest night. Then his eyes landed on a young girl who was shaking her head slightly and holding her side gingerly as if it had been struck.

To be continued


	6. Where there's Senshi there's Chaos

Authors Note: Hey guys! Ok hopefully you guys like this one, if you don't like something about what I'm writing feel free to tell me I'll take it into consideration, because I want to try and make this story as good as I can, this is just a little bit more on Miaka and Tasuki in the dungeon, hope to get back to the others in chapter 7 happy readings.

Disclamer: Sadly I don't own FY if I did then do you really think this would be on a site called fanfiction.net? 

Darkened hope

Chapter 6

"When there's Senshi there's Chaos " 

            Tasuki's eyes widened in surprise 'there's 'a girl….' He thought as he looked at her, her brown hair was everywhere cascading down her neck to just below her shoulders, slightly ratted here and there. Then there was her tattered clothes some of the strangest he'd ever seen. They where brown, the top long sleeve jacket had several holes in it, and it opened up to show a shirt of some kind almost an off whitish tan in some places, and black in others. Her brown skirt looked even raggedier than the other pieces; like it had been constantly rubbed by a granny surface and several holes adorned the skirt as well. Her shoes where beginning to fall apart, as worn spots and the occasional tears here and there were exceedingly obvious to the naked eye. On top of all of that the girl's skin that could be seen was full of scratches and burses. 

            The next thought that hit the fiery bandit was this was in no way the royal thrown room. 'Where the 'eck am I?' he thought as he took in the dismal surroundings.     

            Miaka meanwhile was shaking her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Finally snapping back completely to reality her side ached, and there was… light? "uhhh…" she exhaled as she adjusted her eyes to the light that now flowed threw the room, only to see… 'Someone… who… the last thing I remember was…' her eyes widened "Yui-chan…" she whispered and then regarded the flaming haired man. "Yui-chan! Where is she?" she called out to him.

            Tasuki's head snapped to face her, 'what the 'ell is she 'a' talk'in about?' he wondered "I don't know what the 'ell yer talk'in about." He replied not quite sure what to do or say he kept his eyes focused on her. "So wh't fuck happen'ed to ya?" he asked softly as the minuets had ticked by sighlently trying to start up a conversation and find out what was going on.

            Miaka pulled her self up off the ground and looked at him faintly, "you're not one of… Nakago's men are you…" she asked softly. At the weird look she received she decided he obviously wasn't. Sitting down once more feeling that it was ok to relax she started to tell him, "Nakago, he rules this world. He's ruled it ever since I was little… he caught Yui and I and now… I-I don't know where she is, I-" she immediately cut herself off and plastered a smile on her face not wanting to cry in front of this stranger she decided to change the subject. "Well a-anyway my name's Yuuki Miaka. What's yours?"

            Tasuki just stared owlishly at her he had never met someone who could be sad one minuet and then be perfectly fine the next. 'There's somth'in odd abou't this girl…'he thought as he continued to stair at her and blink. 'This is why I hate women.' 

Before he could say anything though Miaka looked at the ground and her watery eyes began to sparkle with hope.  'Women!' he thought darkly 'always too weak to do things fer themselves-' he stopped abruptly in mid thought however when he heard the next sentence that popped out of her mouth. 

            "The floor… It's completely dirt… we can dig out, yokata (I'm glad.)" she said excitedly as she began to paw at the floor disturbing the dirt that lay on top.

            Tasuki sighed it would take forever that way… "Here." He said as he gently but firmly picked her up and moved her to the side. 

            'What's he doing?' she wondered as he set her down.

            "REKKA SHINE!" he shouted as he pulled his Tensen back and swung it forward. Miaka who had been watching closely with curiosity was nearly blinded by the sudden burst of light that filled the entire dungeon lighting it as brightly as the sun.   

After several blinding minuets the light went out and darkness over came once more.

~~~~~~~~

            Meanwhile in the guard's station, a group of them were calmly playing a game of poker ignoring the inferred security cameras footage that were on several small screens that were laid out in front of two wooden chairs. The chairs them selves were of a very hard oak wood and had a few nails sticking out of the back so that if one rested against it they would 'get the point' quite clearly.  

            The men laughed as another game came to a close, when a bright red color caught the attention of one of them, "Hey guys! Look!"  he called. They all glanced over as the set their cards down, 

" What is it?" one man asked. 

"Well… l-look for your selves…"

The group reluctantly came over and all of their faces paled, the girl was gone…

To be continued….


	7. Monster

Authors Notes: Hey guys here's very short chapter 7 about who most of you have been waiting for Yui and Nakago! It also holds a little bit of what Nakagos society is like…. Hope you all enjoy. Oh and Kitty Lynne thanks for the pointing that typo out, sweatdrops, I can't believe I misspelled that shakes head well on with the story.

Disclamer; I don't own FY Tama neko dose, cuz he rules all.

Darkened Hope

Chapter 7

"Monster"

            Nakago quickly plastered his emotionless mask on as he swept down into a bow before his priestess. "My Miko, forgive me, I thought that you were an enemy and I was going to try and scare you away, I had no idea…" he trailed off, the truth be told however as soon as the mark light up on her forehead the haze of what his priestess looked like was lifted from his mind, now if only he could remember what Susaku no Miko looked like… 'Perhaps it's the other girl… after all Yui-sama was friends with the Susaku no Miko, either way I'm not going to mess things up with her this time…' his thought trailed off to his more pressing problem, what to do to calm his very peeved priestess.

            Yui continued to regard him with cold eyes, 'dose he think that the words I'm sorry were going to make it all better? He defiantly had another thing coming if he thinks that, that is going to fix all things he's done.' She threateningly thought 'for starters how he persecutes those who aren't blue eyed with blond hair, they're never aloud to get married, or have children… Only those with desirable traits may pass down their genes. And the camps. All the boys are sent to a special training camp where they are trained to enter the army to serve in Nakago's service and they check them for marks of the gods. The girls also have a camp they stay full time, where we learn about Seriyuu and they try to break our sprits… I was lucky to met Miaka… but…' "Nakago…" she said darkly, "do you honestly think 'I'm sorry' will fix all that you've done?" she asked sharply; her eyes boring in to him, as the entire room continued to glow in a seething blue.

            "Yui-sama, I-"

            Yui's eyes widened 'How dose he know my name?' However at that moment a guard flung the door open causing a slam to sound through out the room. 

            "Nakago-sama the-" he started to yell frantically but he never finished as Nakago didn't even look at him or raise his head he just lifted his hand and shot a chi blast sraight threw him, causing the guard to fall lifelessly to the floor like a puppet who's strings had been cut. Yui's eyes widened more as her rage dissipated into complete shock and horror at the site.

            Nakago just continued his sentence not even skipping a beat as he used his chi to close the door. "-understand your anger, but I was only doing it in your best interests. For any threat must be removed, but I would never hurt you Yui-sama…" he swore silkily. 'Idiot they know better than to interrupt me when I'm with a 'guest'…'he thought he then took notice of her tattered clothing and how dirty she was. Raising he opened the door a crack and snapped his fingers twice, immediately a few servant girls rushed over, "Take Yui-sama and have a bath drawn for her and then get her some clothes fitting for her station."

            "Yes Nakago-sama." The girls chimed with a bow as they carefully entered and lead a still shocked Yui away."

            Nakago mouth flickered up into a slight saccadic smile his men had cleaned up the mess fast, after all no need to further upset their priestess. His eyes then fell on a small portable hand held TV, he picked it up looked at the screen. When it clicked that it was 'her' cell being shown, he crushed the monitor in his hand, 'those fools will pay for letting her escape…' he thought darkly as he started to search for the lost girl him self…

 To be continued… 


End file.
